


Ashes To Ashes We All Fall In Love

by keepflyingbumblebee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepflyingbumblebee/pseuds/keepflyingbumblebee
Summary: In a fantasy universe where royal courts and fae reign, what happens when a human queen and a faerie prince fall for each other? (ooh sounds spicy, even though I have no idea how to do this okay cool glad that's out there)





	Ashes To Ashes We All Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I don't know how to use AO3 send help fsdkjkjsbjbkfhsd

"I never stood a chance did I?" His voice was hushed. His gaze wavering. Eyes watering. She had to glance about, ensure they weren't followed. Ensure they were alone and word of their meeting wouldn't get out. That would be an even larger stain on her record. She was engaged now, she couldn't run amok and go cavorting with some fae prince who wore leather and had ink swirling across his skin. She was to be queen, she was to be prim and proper and obey her husbands every command. Yet here she was, with someone who wasn't her fiance, in fact...

Here she was with someone her fiance had specifically told her to never associate with again.

So she released a bitter chuckle. If only he knew how late at night she would stay awake, wishing that it was Adrien holding her tight. Wishing she could hear him breathing her name one more time. But she couldn't. She wouldn't...

"That's the sad part about this Adrien dearest... Once upon a time? You did". 

With that out there she turned on her heel, her steps clicking down the hall, despite her heels being minimal. She was so focused on her own sounds that she almost didn't hear his voice speaking once again.

"Macy..."

But she did, and so she paused. She hadn't heard him sound like this since they were both kids. Since when she was around 13 and in a moment of pure naivety she had told him that she loved him. He was desperate. It almost scared her. She wanted to run back and never let him go. But she didn't even attempt to turn and face him. 

"Is this the end?"

That question was one that she had to think about.

"I feel it's a new beginning Adrien" She eventually responded. Turning to throw her baby blue eyes at him over her shoulder. A small smirk popping onto her lips. "Perhaps it's the beginning of the end though... With that, I have a kingdom to return to.. and so do you" She paused once more as her smirk fell. "Farewell Adrien, sleep well" Then she faded down the hall, back to her chambers.


End file.
